The present invention relates to percussion-type musical instruments and, more specifically, to pedal actuated bass drums and hi-hat stands.
There are presently known pedal actuated drum beating mechanisms which operate to drive a beater bar and attached beater head by means of an adjustable chain drive which acts in opposition to a coil spring which thereafter returns the pedal and beater bar to a neutral position. Limited adjustments to the angle of inclination of the pedal and spring tension are possible in these mechanisms. Examples may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,756,224 and 3,797,356.
The known mechanisms have not proven to be completely satisfactory, however, insofar as the coil springs tend to lose their elasticity over time. They also tend to be noisy and are not easily calibrated. In order to obtain a different feel, i.e., movement, resistance to movement, beater bar speed, timing, etc., it is oftentimes necessary to purchase an entire new pedal assembly. Substitution of different size springs, where possible, can also be a time consuming chore.
Similar mechanisms are used in the actuation of hi-hat stands, and similar problems are experienced.
The present invention has for its principal objective the ability to customize or precisely "tune" the movement and return of bass drum or hi-hat stand pedals to achieve a desired, and virtually infinitely variable "feel" or "character".
In accordance with one exemplary embodiment of the invention, the known return coil spring arrangement is replaced by a pneumatic system which enables the user to effect precise and repeatable settings and adjustments, to thereby achieve a smooth, quiet "feel", with none of the disadvantages of the known coil spring-controlled systems.
In this regard, the invention disclosed herein also permits several additional adjustments for varying operating characteristics which heretofore have been obtainable only by changing pedals.
In one exemplary embodiment, the invention includes a frame supporting a foot pedal for rotation about a first axis, and a flexible drive member, preferably a chain, which operatively links the end of the pedal remote from the first axis to a bass drum beater bar. It will be understood that other flexible drive members may be used, such as a belt or other suitable means.
In this exemplary embodiment, a base or yoke supports a pair of upstanding pedestals, between which extends an axle mounted for rotation therein. A main hub is mounted on the axle, and the hub, in turn, adjustably supports a drum beater bar and associated beater head for rotational movement along with the axle. An adjacent track hub member, fixedly but adjustably secured to the main hub, supports one end of a chain, while the other end of the chain is connected to one end of the pivotally mounted footboard, or pedal. As in conventional drum pedal mechanisms, when the footboard or pedal is depressed, it pulls the chain downwardly, causing rotation of the axle and hub members mounted thereon, thereby causing a striking movement of the beater bar. In this exemplary embodiment, however, a number of adjustments are possible to customize the "feel" of the pedal assembly. For example, the orientation of the beater bar relative to the axle, and the orientation of the track hub to the main hub may be varied from a true center rotational orientation to an eccentric rotational orientation, to alter the path, speed and timing of the beater bar. In addition, the mounting position of the one end of the chain on the track hub may also be varied, and the mounting position of the other end of the chain relative to the footboard may be varied to alter the angle of inclination of the pedal, and the stroke length of the beater bar.
As a result of such features, a virtually infinite number of adjustments are available to customize the characteristics and "feel" a drum pedal or hi-hat stand assembly.
In addition, the present invention also provides a pneumatic pedal return mechanism in place of the known coil spring arrangements. In one exemplary embodiment of the invention, a rolling diaphragm type piston and cylinder assembly is adjustably connected via a dual pivot link arm to a cam mounted on the axle. When the axle rotates, the cam also rotates, varying the moment arm of the link arm, and causing the rolling diaphragm and piston to move within a chamber to compress the gas therein. Upon cessation of the downward movement of the pedal (for example, upon removal of the user's foot), the fluid expands, reversing the movement of the rolling diaphragm/piston assembly, and hence also the axle, beater bar and pedal, returning them to a neutral position.
In the pneumatic system of this invention, a compression chamber is charged with gas from a main pressure chamber in a manner that permits the pressure in the compression chamber to be varied, to thereby permit even further customization of the performance characteristics of the assembly.
In a further aspect of the invention, a pneumatic damping unit is provided to resist, or dampen, the return movement of the pedal. The damping unit is substantially identical to the pneumatic return unit, but is mounted on the other side of the axle so that the movement of the respective rolling diaphragm/piston assemblies act in opposition to each other as will be described further hereinbelow.
In a further feature of the invention, the pneumatic return system is incorporated into a hi-hat stand unit to provide a similar capability to customize the assembly to provide the desired characteristics and "feel".
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.